Good Odds
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: <html><head></head>"You know, so, there's like ten of us," Fat Amy said in a low voice as she leaned in closer to Aubrey. The blonde nodded noncommittally, not sure where the Australian was going with this. "Mhmm…" "That means that one of us is probably a lesbian." Bechloe and or Triple Treble if you squint ;)</html>


**Author's Note:** _I've kinda been going over a scene like this in my head. I hadn't gotten past the beginning and wasn't sure how to end it at first but I figured it out. :P I've been listening to so much Pitch Perfect stuff I did my own little cover 'Titanium' because it's been stuck in my head for dAYSSS. you can go listen if you like: sasha-sexual . tumblr dotcom/ post/99541231694/im-positive-i-did-a-cover-of-this-before-but-im _

_no spaces, yo. Also some of you requested I continue "Control" which I think I might (but not before fixing the grammatical errors) Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** The usual, I don't own shit.

* * *

><p>"You know, so, there's like ten of us," Fat Amy said in a low voice as she leaned in closer to Aubrey.<p>

The blonde nodded noncommittally, not sure where the Australian was going with this. "Mhmm…"

"That means that one of us is probably a lesbian."

"You think?" Aubrey paused, glancing around before looking back at Fat Amy. "Which one do you think it is?" She asked curiously.

Fat Amy's eyes shifted down to where the keg rested and Stacie and Cynthia Rose were getting drinks. "My money is on black beauty."

Aubrey watched the pair and noted how CR blatantly stared down at the leggy brunette's chest before she nodded. She opened her mouth to agree but shut it as Amy brought her gaze up to Beca and Chloe. "But it might be a little off balance. Look at the gingah and short-cake over there."

They were just close enough to hear the two's conversation if they strained hard enough.

"Hiii!" Aubrey watched as her best friend reached out and pulled the alt girl forward, gripping her arms.

"Ohh!" Beca stumbled forward in surprise but her face morphed back into a small smile as she regained her composure.

Chloe pulled the girl closer until they were almost nose to nose, still holding on to Beca's arms. "I'm so glad that I met you. I—think that we're gonna be really fast friends." Aubrey watched as Chloe's eyes drifted to the alt girl's lips and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Beca seemed to take Chloe's oblivious disregard for boundaries in stride as she recovered from her slight discomfort from the close proximity of the bubbly redhead. "Yeah…" She smirked lightly. "Well, ya saw me naked, so…" She winked playfully and Chloe grinned.

Aubrey and Fat Amy watched on as Chloe proceeded to get into the brunette's personal space and chat until the redhead finally released her grip on Beca's arms only to run her hands up and down them before stepping back. "Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink." Chloe stepped out of the aisle and turned slightly to shake her ass. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" And then she proceeded to slap it. "See you later!"

Beca's eyes widened slightly and mumbled a surprised, "Make good choices…"

Fat Amy brought her attention back to Aubrey who took a swig of her beer. "If I had to wager a guess, I'd say Red is at least bisexual and Little Bit over there is probably gayer than originally planned… Don't tell her I said that." The Australian's eyes widened and shifted back to the confused looking brunette.

Aubrey fidgeted. "Ahh…" Her mouth opened and closed slightly before she nodded. "Right, no."

The blonde watched as the Aussie walked off to get more beer, leaving her to contemplate the interaction between her best friend and the alt-girl. Chloe hadn't said anything about seeing the other girl naked. Apart of her wondered how that even happened.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Bree!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly, making the blonde startle and stumble from the force of the redheads hug.

"You're such a lightweight, Chlo." Aubrey chuckled and squirmed her way out of the ginger's tight embrace. If anyone thought Chloe was clingy and touchy before, drunk Chloe was even more affectionate.

Chloe giggled and allowed the blonde to slip out of her embrace but still stuck close. "No, you just need to let loose."

"I have a beer right here!" Aubrey protested.

The redhead smirked. "You need to get on my level. What is that, like still your first?"

Aubrey frowned. "It's my second." She corrected.

Chloe just chuckled and took a sip of her beer. "Exactly," She slurred.

"Chloe?"

The redhead lifted her head to gaze up at Aubrey. "Hmm?"

Aubrey fidgeted a little and then turned slightly to find Beca who was laughing with Fat Amy. "Do you like the alternative girl?"

"Beca?" Chloe asked, as if she actually needed confirmation.

"Sure." The blonde shrugged.

Chloe's brows furrowed slightly as if she were concentrating hard. Finally she smiled. "Of course, Bree. She's nice and funny and very talented."

Aubrey raised a brow. "Nice? Really? That's what you're going with?"

"She is! I think her sarcasm is just a defense mechanism."

"Just because you took one semester of psychology doesn't mean you're a psychologist." Aubrey quipped, chuckling at the halfhearted glare that Chloe had leveled at her.

Taking a sip of her beer, Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm for serious, though."

"So you do like her, then? How'd you get her to audition, anyway? She seemed pretty set in her ways about not even giving us a second glance." She looked down at her friend who smiled impishly.

"I ambushed her in the shower." Chloe explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Chloe! Are you serious?"

Chloe grinned wide. "Well, I heard her singing and I couldn't ignore it!"

Aubrey just stared at her, mouth agape.

"She was singing Titanium…" Aubrey watched as Chloe's eyes darkened at this. The blonde was well aware what that song was to her friend. "I refused to leave the shower until she sang with me. She got totally into it though after her initial shock. I think she was surprised at how well our voices blended together."

"I think she has a toner for you." Aubrey said, glancing subtly behind her to look at Beca who looked annoyed as she spoke to a treble boy.

Chloe looked up at Aubrey in surprise. "What?"

Aubrey looked back at chloe and shrugged. "Well I mean there's 10 of us, so one of us is bound to be a lesbian, right?"

"I guess those are good odds, but I was betting on Cynthia Rose…" Chloe said as she watched people interact.

"Well yeah that's obvious but the alt girl has to be like a closet lesbian or something. And… what about you?" Aubrey nudged the redhead lightly as she leaned against her arm.

Chloe's brows furrowed as she looked at Aubrey. "What about me?"

"C'mon, Chloe… You already said you liked half-pint over there—"

"Yes, as a friend!" Chloe squeaked, backing away slightly in surprise.

Aubrey smirked. "So you're not even a little gay for her? She sang your lady jam… And she's…" The blonde held out her hands as she glanced over at Beca as if trying to grasp words from the air. "I don't know- she's attractive in a broody, mysterious kind of way."

Chloe's brows rose now and she smirked. "Maybe you're the one falling in lesbian, here…"

"What?! No! You're the one getting all up in her face and ambushing her showers and—"

Chloe laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down, Bree." She shook her head slightly. "I was kidding. And maybe I do have some feelings for her, who knows." She shrugged. "She's not the first girl I've found attractive…" Her voice dropped an octave as she stared up at Aubrey suggestively.

Aubrey relaxed a little. "Thought so… I mean I guess I could probably, maybe have a small crush if she'd fix her atti—hey, what?" She stopped midsentence as Chloe's words registered.

But Chloe was grinning mischievously and backing away. "I need another drink, I'll talk to you soon!" The redhead chirped.

"But what'd you mean!? What girl!?" Aubrey called after her in vain.

Chloe winked over her shoulder and waved as she skipped down the steps and over to the keg.

Maybe Fat Amy's guess was completely off balance…


End file.
